Conventional sheets for animals such as pet animals consist of mesh sheets and the like.
However such conventional sheets have a problem in that the components of urine and so on excreted from the animals can not be detected qualitatively or quantitatively and the condition of the animals can not be detected.
An object of the present invention is to provide sheets for the animals which can detect the components of the excretions excreted from the animals in order to detect the condition of the animals. Conventional nail polish remover is liquid type materials filled in a bottle, from which the content remover fluid is taken to impregnate the tissue for use.
The tissues are also used to wipe or clean dirty parts after excretion.
However the liquid type nail polish removers mentioned above are not convenient for carrying since they are provided as bottles and most of the tissue have no sterilizing effect.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sheet and bag material suitable for carrying, which can be painted with the nail polish removers, sterilizer, perfume and the like.
Some of conventional diapers or bed sheets used for animals and humans are in forms of mesh-like sheets.
However such conventional diapers or bed sheets also have a problem in that the excretion of the animal can not be detected and the components of the urine and so on can not be detected qualitatively or quantitatively and thus the condition of the animal can not be detected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide daily goods capable of detecting the conditions and so on of the animals or humans by detecting the moisture for the purpose of conducting appropriate treatment.
Conventional packaging materials for fruits, chemicals and cement and the like consist of paper and so on, which is formed into a bag and so on.
However such conventional materials have a problem in that they can not detect the moisture of them.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a packaging material capable of detecting the moisture.